


I Spy

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Undercover AU, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is sent to retrieve Morgana from one of her missions but things don't quite go how he planned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a kinda AoS inspired mergana and morgwaine AU :)

Morgana heard the slight crack of the window behind her being opened, but showed no signs of noticing. She calmly buttoned up her green blouse.

"Sleeping with the enemy huh?" Merlin's tone held a hint of disapproval.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned around to see the organization's most valuable spy leaning against the glossy ebony desk. Dressed in his usual head to toe black ensemble.

"Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, or are you truly displeased by my salacious methods of acquiring information?"

He folded his arms against his chest and scoffed. "Oh please. I'm neither jealous nor displeased. Let's just say I'm not too fond of stripping for work. I'd rather use my brains than my body."

Morgana smiled coyly and replied, "Well, at least the sex was great."

"The agency didn't hire you to have great sex."

"No, they hired me to get the job done. Which I did."

A few steps and she was standing right in front of him, brandishing a mini yellow purse.

"All the information we need regarding Mr. Gwaine is right here. The rugged bastard apparently has a fortune hidden away. Did you know he's the son of one of the richest men in the country, but parades around like a lowlife. That's why he brought me to this cheap motel instead of taking me somewhere fancy. Turns out the lad doesn't want to be associated with his father's name." Her smile grew wider. "Funny how quickly men reveal their secrets if they're drunk or horny enough."

Her fingers were moving up and down his arm, playfully circling around until she caught the edge of his shirt and slowly began pulling it up.

He stopped her movements with his right hand and grabbed her chin with his left. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Why are you really here Merlin?"

"I was sent to extract you, in case you needed assistance of any sort. And as your senior I was told to keep an eye on your missions. This is all fairly new for you after all."

"Keep an eye on the missions, or on me? Not reliable or trustworthy enough am I? Cons of being the latest new recruit I suppose." she said, eyes downcast.

"No Morgana, it's not like that-" Merlin began but gasped as the next moment she pressed her whole body against him. He inhaled sharply, she was so soft, and smelled like honey.

"Now, why don't we utilize the short amount of time we have while Gwaine takes a shower, and you can assist me in so many ways, _senior._ "

She didn't wait for him to respond as she swiftly tugged off his shirt and began kissing his neck. Her lips were sucking the point right below his jaw and all sense of time and place flew out of Merlin's head. He closed his eyes and groaned, clutching her hair with both hands as she went further down, bending lower to his chest, his stomach, his-

_Click, Click._

His eyes shot open as he felt the metallic cuffs lock him in place, his wrist tied to the leg of the desk. He stared at her in horror as she got up and winked.

"Use your brains and have fun getting out of this one, senior."

What the fuck? Where did she even pull that thing out of? "Morgana, wait! Wait!"

"Or maybe this one time you could use your body like me if it turns out Gwaine swings both ways. You never know, might get lucky!" She blew him a final kiss, and escaped out the window he'd used to get in.

Before he could even process what to do next, the bathroom door opened and Gwaine stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist, twisting a cotton bud in his ear.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of a lanky shirtless man handcuffed to the motel room's desk, looking like a deer caught in headlights, with no sign of Morgana anywhere.

Merlin cursed internally at Gwaine's bewildered expression. He will kill Morgana the next time he sees her.

How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Threesome hEireann](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659919) by [wrigglesworth59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59)




End file.
